


My First and Last Love

by fightingbee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Memories, First Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Young Love, delinquent Hyunjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingbee/pseuds/fightingbee
Summary: Eric had been in love with a boy he hadn't met for thirteen years.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 22





	My First and Last Love

**13 years ago.**  
  
  
 _“Mommy! Eric wants ice cream!"_  
  
 _A five-year-old boy tugging at the hem of his mother's skirt pointing to another kid who was eating ice cream on the other side of a sidewalk. The mother turns to the direction her child pointed to. She then looked around and found an ice cream shop just down the road._  
  
 _"Eric wants ice cream? Mommy wants some, too. Come on, let's go get ice cream."_  
  
 _"Yay! Let's buy some for daddy too!"_  
  
 _"Okay!"_  
  
 _The woman took her child's hand and walked him towards the ice cream shop. As they arrived, they saw a man with his son who seemed to be the same age as Eric. They were also waiting for an ice cream order._  
  
 _"Well, what flavor does Eric want?"_  
  
 _"Chocolate!" Eric answered cheerfully._  
  
 _The mother ordered her son's order. While waiting for the order to be ready, Eric glanced at the boy next to him, who remained silent with a flat expression on his face. However, Eric considered him handsome. Soon after, the boy and his father’s order came. They immediately left after the father paid. Eric watched as the boy left. Then he realized something had fallen from the boy's bag. Eric took the thing. A photo. The photo of that boy. Eric smiled widely. He was happy because with that photo he would be able to continue seeing the boy's handsome face. What he didn't notice was the red tinge that appeared on his chubby cheeks. He was too young to understand. He didn't understand the meaning of the feeling that suddenly appeared in his heart after seeing that boy. He still had no idea that love had come into his heart._  
  


  
  
Thirteen years had passed since then, but Eric Sohn still liked to look at the photo that it was becoming yellow and worn out already. The photo he practically stole thirteen years ago. The photo of the boy he saw at the ice cream shop at that time. As Eric grew to become a teenager, he finally found out that the child was his first love. Even now, Eric believes that he had been still in love with the boy in this photo. But sadly, Eric had never found him, what his name was, and how he was as a person. Deep in his heart, Eric would like to know it all.  
  
A short sigh escaped from his mouth. Just before someone tapped him from behind.  
  
“Hey!" It was Daehwi, Eric's best friend since middle school.  
  
"Gosh! That scares me!"  
  
“Sorry," Daehwi laughed, while Eric looked back to the photo in his hand, "Aww, still can't move on from your first love, huh?" he teased.  
  
"Tsk. Never mind," Eric ruffled his hair, then he put the photo into his bag and stood up from his seat. "Come on, let's go get lunch!"  
  
"You go alone. I'm not hungry."  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the way to the cafeteria, Eric's mind drifted somewhere. When he came back to reality, he was standing in front of the school's shed, away from the crowd.  
  
“Ugh, you idiot! What the hell have you been thinking?!" Eric cursed himself.  
  
He turned around, intending to quickly get out of the dark place, which he must admit, always scared him. Not to mention it was raining outside and the atmosphere was tense.  
  
When Eric turned around, he saw the figure of Heo Hyunjoon, the school's number one delinquent, right in front of him. And one thing that everyone in the school had known.  
  
Eric Sohn hated Heo Hyunjoon.  
  
"Heo Fucking Hyunjoon, get off- Hmph?"  
  
He hadn't finished grumbling yet, Hyunjoon covered Eric's mouth, pushed him into the shed, and slammed the door close. He pulled Eric to sit in a corner of the room. His hand was still covering Eric's mouth. Annoyed, Eric slapped his hand away.  
  
"Heo Hyunjoon! What are you doing-"  
  
"Ssh, please, be quiet for a while,” he hissed.  
  
Eric looked at him in confusion. Eric began to notice some bruises on his face. As well as the sweat that kept pouring down his face and neck.  
  
 _Could it be that he just—_  
  
"Heo Hyunjoon! Where did you go, you bastard ?!"  
  
They heard a voice from outside. Not just one. Two. Five? No, it looked like there were more. Soon after, Eric heard the voices starting to fade away.  
  
"What a coward. Ganging up to attack me."  
  
Eric heard Hyunjoon cursing, still gasping for breath. At that moment, Eric realized. In this narrow place, their bodies were pressed against each other between boxes, with Hyunjoon still had his hand around Eric’s shoulder to cover his mouth and had him pulled backward so they were leaned on the wall. Eric might be the only one who noticed that his face was pressed to Hyunjoon's chest.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Eric raised his head and realized their faces weren't more than four inches apart. Eric could feel his face heating up and his heart racing.  
  
 _What? What is this feeling?!_  
  
Quickly, Eric pushed Hyunjoon's body away.  
  
"What are you doing ?! Don’t you ever pull me in whatever fight you have with those thugs!"  
  
Hyunjoon sighed. "I’m sorry. They just suddenly ganged up on me. It's not that I'm afraid, I was just not ready because I’m alone. So I wanted to hide first here. But then you were here, too. I thought it would be better if I pull you along than to let them beat you up as well.”  
  
 _So he wanted to protect me too? Wait. Why should I care ?!_  
  
"Why do you care?! I can take care of it myself!" _Lie_. Eric couldn't fight at all.  
  
He turned toward the door, hoping to quickly get out of this narrow and darkroom. But when he turned the knob, the door didn't open.  
  
"What’s this? Why won’t it open ?!"  
  
Eric tried many times, but still to no avail. At that instant, Eric felt Hyunjoon standing next to him. His hand also twisted the knob but it still didn't open.  
  
"Damn. I forgot the door is old. I slammed the door too hard earlier," he growled.  
  
Hearing the sentence, Eric panicked. He started pounding on the door.  
  
"Someone! Anyone! Help! We're locked in! Help!" Eric shouted in panic.  
  
"It's useless. The corridor leading to this place is too far from the crowd. No one will pass by or hear your screams."  
  
"Then... We can't get out?" Hyunjoon nodded.

"But today is Wednesday, right? Then we are still lucky. We just have to wait until school ends. The judo club will pick up their equipment and then we can ask for their help," he said as he sat on the pile of mattresses in the corner of the room.

Eric looked at Hyunjoon in the dark. Then looked around. Dark. Every corner of this room was dark. He began to tremble. Eric moved to sit next to Hyunjoon. He folded his knees and his hands, embracing them. Eric was scared. He wanted to cry. Eric had always hated dark. Worst of all, he hated the situation that forced him to be alone with Heo Hyunjoon.  
  
You must be wondering why Eric hated Hyunjoon so much. The story began a year ago, right on the day of the new student admission ceremony, where they met for the first time. Hyunjoon stole Eric's first kiss! Everyone in the school witnessed it. Their classmates, seniors, even the teachers! That was so embarrassing. Since then, Eric didn't want to have any business with the delinquent Heo Hyunjoon.  
  
"Why are you shaking? Are you afraid of the dark?"  
  
 _Shit! How did he find out? This weakness is what I always hide from people, especially him!_  
  
"No! I'm just cold because it's raining outside! That's all! It's nothing to do with the dark or with you!"  
  
Eric didn't look at him. Somehow Eric didn't want Hyunjoon to notice that his face was flushed. Eric had no idea why he was blushing and his heart was still beating very fast.  
  
Eric suddenly felt a hint of warmth enveloping him. He turned his head and finally realized that Hyunjoon was now not wearing his school suit. It was already placed on Eric's shoulder, leaving Hyunjoon with his white shirt only.  
  
"This-"  
  
"Just wear it."  
  
Eric stopped staring at him, then lowered his head. Indeed, he was scared. But at least he wasn't alone. Come to think of it, Hyunjoon wasn't that annoying. You could say he was nice.Maybe after this, Eric would like to be friends with Hyunjoon.  
  
 _Waiiitt? What did I just think ?! There is NO way I will be friends with this bastard!_  
  
"Eric. Mind if I ask something?" Eric heard Hyunjoon said. But not with his usual cold tone. This time his voice sounded soft. Not getting any reply, Hyunjoon decided to ask what's in his mind. "Why do you always avoid me?"  
  
"Because I hate you," Eric replied briefly, without looking at Hyunjoon's face.  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
Why? Why did Eric hate him? Come to think of it, there was no other reason than his first kiss that Hyunjoon stole. And to be frankly honest, Eric wanted to taste the kiss again.  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
It was quiet. No one said anything. Until a sudden question wondered in Eric's mind as well.  
  
"Now may I ask? That day, why did you suddenly... kiss me?"  
  
There was silence again. Hyunjoon was wondering what answer he would give. Though, he knew it was an easy one.  
  
"Because I like you."  
  
Eric's eyes widened at the short answer. He opened his mouth but closed again. He didn't know what to say. Eric just wanted more explanation from Hyunjoon.  
  
"When I saw you for the first time in front of the school gate, I was immediately attracted to you. I didn't expect you to sit next to me during the ceremony."  
  
"But kissing a stranger, just because you like them at first sight and not to mention, the first time you actually meet them? That doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Yeah, I know it doesn’t. I don’t get it, either. Because to be honest, that was the first time I fell in love. You’re my first love. That was why I, a guy who never fell in love before, did that to you out of nowhere."  
  
Eric looked directly at him. Even in this dark room, Eric could see Hyunjoon's red face. The younger felt a sudden pounding in his chest.  
  
Oh, God! What's wrong with my heart ?!  
  


While the atmosphere was awkward and silent, thunder rumbled outside. Eric swore it was the sound he hated the most.

  
Being scared of that, Eric needed to hug whatever was close to him to make him feel at ease. At this moment, that thing happened to be Hyunjoon.  
  
"Hey, Eric. Are you alright?"  
  
Eric looked up and once again, he realized their faces were very close to each other. But this time, Eric didn’t push away. Somehow he couldn't push him like the last time he did. This time, they even brought their faces closer. Until finally, their lips were knit together. It was just lips to lips at first. But unexpectedly, Hyunjoon brought the kiss even deeper that they began to play with each other’s tongue as well. It was different from the one from the ceremony incident. As much as Eric hated to admit, he actually enjoyed the way the other was kissing him this time.  
  
Feeling the need for air, Eric gently pushed Hyunjoon's body. They stare at each other. Both of them gasped in for breaths. Hyunjoon's right hand grabbed Eric's cheek, while his left hand was wrapped around his waist. Eric's hand remained on Hyunjoon's chest, squeezing his white shirt.  
  
"Eric Sohn. I like you. I apologize for what I did when we first met. Since then, I’ve never had a chance to show my feelings for you because you already hate me so much. But please, for now, let me do something to show how deep is my feeling for you."  
  
Wh- what? What does it mean?!  
  
“Hng," Eric released a soft moan when he felt Hyunjoon kissed his neck, licking and nibbling on it.  
  
Eric seriously had no fucking idea what was happening. He wondered what would happen if he let him do this. And Eric wanted to know, so he let Hyunjoon do whatever he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hot shed was finally opened by the leader of the judo club who was about to pick up some equipment. Luckily, he didn't get to see what Eric and Hyunjoon were doing in that narrow and dark shed.  
  
After answering dozens of questions coming from the teachers, they were finally allowed to go home. Because it was too late, Eric intended to break through the rain which had not stopped since. But Hyunjoon didn't let him. He knew Eric's house was farther from his house. So he took Eric to his house first. At least, he wouldn’t be drenched under the rain longer.

His body was dried already and he was wearing Hyunjoon's T-shirt. It was a little too big for him. But it was better than being naked in someone's house, wasn’t it?   
  
Eric opened his bag and took out a photo that he had kept for 13 years. He smiled when he found the photo in good condition. Eric suddenly felt a pair of long arms wrapped around him. A kiss landed on his slightly exposed shoulder. Eric shivered at the touch. He blushed and turned his head to see Hyunjoon was smiling at him while back hugging him.  
  
"Hyun- Hyunjoon?"  
  
"Who is that?" asked Hyunjoon, resting his chin on Eric's shoulder. He pointed to the photo in Eric’s hand.  
  
Eric looked back at the photo. He smiled faintly. "This kid was my first love. Even though I don't know what his name is, and we've never even met," Eric turned his face again and smiled wider. "But I guess, I’ll have to forget this kid. Because now, I have Heo Hyunjoon."  
  
They smiled at each other. Then Hyunjoon took the photo from Eric's hand. He frowned when he took a good look at it. But soon, the frown curved into a smile.  
  
"You know what? I've been looking for this photo for more than ten years."  
  
"What?" Eric was confused.  
  
 _Could it be that the kid in this photo is-_  
  
Seeing Eric's expression, Hyunjoon chuckled. He then let go of his hug and turned the boy around so they were facing each other.  
  
"Okay. Let me introduce to you," Hyunjoon raised the photo in the same height with his face.  
  
"The boy in this photo. His name is Heo Hyunjoon, and he is Eric Sohn's first," Hyunjoon kissed Eric's lips briefly, making Eric's face flushed red. "And last love."  
  
  
  


| 

|   
  
---|---|---


End file.
